Albus Potter and the curse of the lycan
by mattyb22
Summary: Albus Potter was bitten by a werewolf during the summer before his sixth year. How will others react? How will he cope? my first fanfiction story. Rated T for violence and language on latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter: curse of the lycans**

**Plot: Albus Potter was bitten by a werewolf (lycan) during the summer before his sixth year, how will he deal with his new curse? What will happen next? **

Albus potter and his brother James Potter were walking home, the full moon above them shinned bright, and there was no need for any light as the moon itself lite up the night sky. But there was one problem on Albus's mind, he felt like he was being watched and it didn't feel like a good thing to him either. He felt the tingling on his skin ever since he left the woods with his brother.

"Hey James," Albus said, "Do you feel like you're being watched?"

James stopped in his tracks and so did Albus, "Not really Al, why you ask?" James asked looking at Albus.

"I just feel like I am being watched," Albus replied.

"This is why mum said no scary movies after dark for you," James said sarcastically, "Come on, mum and dad are probably wondering where we are." With that said, James started walking, but Albus stayed put. _Craacckk_. Albus looked behind him and in the nearest bushes, that were roughly ten feet away Albus's eyes widened and there standing over six feet tall was a grey werewolf.

"JAMES RUN!" Albus shouted as he started running as fast as he could.

James looked behind as he heard Albus yell and he saw his brother running and behind him the bushes shook as a creature that James knew well enough was a werewolf standing six feet tall. The werewolf bounded forward towards Albus, and James took out his wand as his brother ran towards him.

Albus ran as fast as he could and then he felt it. A force that felt like a train hit Albus from behind as Albus fell to the ground and sharp pain tore into his side as claws sunk into Albus's flesh. Albus yelled as the pain in his side tore into his skin.

James looked in horror as the werewolf caught up to Albus. James heard his brother yell in pain as he creatures claws pierced his brother's side. The scream was something that James could not stand, it made his blood boil as James pointed his wand at the werewolf and he shouted the first spell that came to his mind, "REDUCTO!" James shouted as a white light shot from the tip of his wand at the werewolf. The spell hit the werewolf making it fly backwards towards the trees. James watched the creature hit a tree, making a loud _thud_ sound as the werewolf fell to the ground unconscience. James ran to his brother, Albus's shirt was torn and bloody where the werewolf attacked him at. Albus was groaned. James looked up at the werewolf on the ground and it was still out cold. James picked up albus's body, and he was surpised how much he weighed. He felt pretty heavy as James carried Albus home as quickly as he could; he hoped his dad knew what to do about this.

…St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries…

James, his parents and sister were outside Albus's room on the first floor of the hospital, the healers were in the room now. James felt like he was in the hallway forever, but his father assured him it was only thirty minutes.

"Albus will be ok James," Harry said to his son. James kept pacing.

"I know dad, but I feel like it is my entire fault," James said. "I should have shot a spell at it sooner, and then he would be at home right now, not here at St. Mungo's."

At that moment three healers walked out of the room, and one stopped in front of the four Potters'.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" the healer asked, Harry and Ginny nodded, "I am Healer Angelina Roberts and I will be your son's healer for the remainder of his stay. Your son is in a stable condition now, he is alert which is good, but we need to keep him over night just in case he has a reaction to his wound."

"Thank you Healer Roberts," Ginny said to the healer, Angelina nodded to Ginny. "Can we go in and see him?"

"Yes you can, just no rough housing in there," The healer said as she walked off down the hall.

"You and the kids go in, I need to ask the healer something," Harry said to Ginny in a whisper. Ginny nodded her head in understanding, she knew what Harry meant, they both wanted to know if Albus got the lycanthrope virus since he was attacked when the creature was in its full power.

"Healer Roberts," Harry said as he caught up to the healer, she looked over at him.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" she asked in her kind voice.

"Did Albus get infected?" Harry asked straight up, he wanted to know right away and now if possible.

"We are testing him now, sometimes even in werewolf mode the victim will not always catch the lycan virus, we are hopping he does not have it but we are going to do some tests to make sure." Healer Roberts said to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said. "When will we find out? I thought there was a spell you could use?"

"There is a spell yes, but you said this just happened. The spell will pick up on it if it was a day ago but with it being this fresh, the only real way of knowing is through a potion." Healer Roberts said, "I will tell you the results in about thirty minutes if that is ok?"

"That is fine, Thank you," Harry said as he walked back to the room Albus was in. Harry hoped that Albus was clean; he knew that the lycan curse was not easy and practically rough around the full moon time. Harry reached the room and he walked in, he stopped at the door way, seeing his family by Albus's bed. Harry walked in, as Albus spotted his dad.

"Hey dad," Albus said as the rest of the family looked over seeing Harry.

"How are you doing Al?" Harry asked him as Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, and she put her own hand on top of Harry's.

"I've been better," Albus replied.

"I'm sorry Al, I really am," James said. "It is my entire fault your even here."

"No it's not James," Albus said, "You got it off me in the end if I remember right."

"I know Al but still…" James said, he felt bad knowing his brother was in the hospital, James knew he could have reacted a lot faster.

"Don't blame yourself James," Lily said.

"Lily is right," Ginny said. "This is not your fault and I am really happy how you handled yourself."

"Thanks mum," James said looking at his mother, he felt better as his family reassured him. Healer Angelina Roberts walked into the room, and she knocked on the open door, all five of the Potter's looked at the healer.

"I have Albus's test results," Healer Roberts said holding a clipboard in her arm as she walked up to the family. "Albus is positive for lycanthrope blood."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Mrs. Potter, I checked it twice, and he is very much positive," Healer Roberts said.

"Thank you healer Roberts," Harry said with a nod towards the healer.

…

Harry and Ginny were at home, James and Lily were in their rooms. The couple was in their room, getting ready for bed. It was almost midnight now as Ginny got into bed next to her husband.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ginny asked.

"About Albus?" Harry asked.

"No Harry I'm talking about what color to paint our room. Yes I'm talking about Albus's situation." She said her voice full of sarcasm.

"We have to protect him, make sure he is registered as a werewolf," Harry told her. "Find him an area for him to go to during the full moon. Somehow get the Wolfsbane potion."

"Is there any support groups he can see?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. "I remember the ministry putting up a few."

"I will look at them, but I am not sure if they are for juveniles" Harry told her. Ginny hoped there was some support groups for Albus, she knew that this type of thing is not easy. She knew he would need all the support he could get. She feared that he would feel like she and Harry do not support him and that they are not trying hard enough. That is something Ginny hoped none of her kids felt. She hoped all three of them know how much she and Harry love them.

"Harry, what will we do when Albus has to change into a werewolf?" Ginny asked. "I mean where will we put him?"

"I don't know, but … I will find a way, rather here or somewhere else." Harry said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus Potter: curse of the lycans**

**Plot: Albus Potter was bitten by a werewolf (lycan) during the summer before his sixth year, how will he deal with his new curse? What will happen next? **

James Potter looked at his little brother as they returned the next day to the hospital to visit him. His parents were outside the room talking with the healer. He and Lily were by Albus's bed, and Albus was now fully dressed, waiting to go home. James could tell his brother did not want to be at the hospital any more than they did.

"Are you going to be ok Al?" Lily asked, and Albus nodded his head. Lily laid her head on Albus' shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be ok Lil," Albus said to her, which was the fifteenth time she had asked him that same question.

"Asking him every five minutes won't help Lily," James said.

"You are starting to sound like mum, James," Lily told her oldest brother.

"Why thank you Lily but I beg to differ on that subject" James said. Albus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously, you two take it outside before you give someone an unneeded aneurism." Albus said, "Someone like me for an example."

"Aren't you grumpy today," Lily teased, ruffling Al's hair.

…Outside the room…

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is the prescription for the Wolfsbane potion," Healer Roberts said, handing Ginny a yellow sheet of parchment paper. "He needs to take it during the full moon phase. If you want to add some sugar to it, only a little bit since it can and will affect the potion."

"Thank you healer Roberts," Ginny said looking at the sheet of parchment. She saw the potion required a cup full the day before, day after and day of the full moon.

"Also," the healer said, Harry and Ginny looked up at her. "There is a case study that is being done for werewolves; they need another sixteen year old to take part in."

"What is this case study?" Harry asked, he wanted to know what the healer was talking about.

"It is a study for the cure of werewolves, that is if they want it," the healer said to Harry and Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny. "The bad news about it is that they need to know by tonight."

"Can we have a few minutes please?" Harry asked the healer. The healer nodded towards them.

"Of course, take your time." Healer Roberts said.

"Harry, we did say we would look for werewolf support groups, maybe this may help him." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I know," Harry said, "but is it right for Albus? Will it even work?"

"I know you are worried Harry, because I am too." Ginny said, "But what if it does work? He won't have to worry about taking the Wolfsbane potion three times a month. He won't have to worry about what others think of him, there is still werewolf prejudices out there, and that kind of thing is not easy on anyone. You know that kind of life is not easy. Look how Remus Lupin was, he hated being a werewolf."

"I know Lupin hated being a werewolf Ginny, and I know you are right about this, but I can't help but worry about it not working is all," Harry told her.

"I know your worried about it working or not working Harry, I am too." Ginny said, "I think we should do it, but Albus should have a say in this before we do anything."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Healer Roberts, We are going to ask about it first if that is ok."

"Of course" the healer said. Harry and Ginny walked in the room. Lily was seated on the bed next to Albus, and James seated on a visitors chair.

"Albus your father and I have something to talk to you about," Ginny said, Albus looked at her.

"What mum?" he asked. He could tell by the sound of her voice that what his mum and dad had to say was more than 'just' important.

"Healer Roberts says that there is a case study for werewolves, and they are looking for someone your age to take part in," Ginny said, "To hopefully cure werewolves."

"Cure?" James asked. "I thought that was impossible?"

"Yeah," Albus said agreeing, he remembered reading in Deffense Against the Dark Arts text book that there was no cure for werewolves. He did remember that there was a search but none was successful.

"If you don't want to take part in it Albus that is ok, we are just letting you know about, but you need to come to decision soon though," Harry said.

"You should do it Al," James said looking at his brother. He knew that this may be his brother's one time deal to not being a werewolf. Albus looked at James, then to his parents.

"I'll do it," Albus said nodding his head.

"Great," the healer said. "I will put his name down and they will send you a letter."

"Thank you healer Roberts," Ginny said.

"My pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Potter," healer Roberts said as she shook the family's hands. "Other than that, Albus may leave."

"Thank you healer Roberts," Albus said as he left the room. The healer made a kind nod at him in response as he left.

Albus was in his room, he was flipping through the pages of a book about werewolves, a book his dad bought for him. As he flipped through the pages, wizards have searched for a cure for werewolves for over a hundred years, and each time nothing worked. Albus felt doubtful that the case study may not work especially how most attempts have been unsuccessful. Albus flipped through a few more pages before closing the book and laying it on his bedside table.

"Hey bro mum says dinner is ready," James said as he walked into Albus' room.

"Thanks James," Albus said as he stood up.

"No problem," James said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey James," Albus said as James looked back at him.

"Yeah Al?" James asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Albus asked his brother.

"Sure Al, what is it?" James asked him.

"Do you think Hogwarts will accept me as a werewolf?" Albus asked.

"Yeah Al they will allow you in, they allowed Remus Lupin in, why wouldn't Professor McGonagall allow you to attend?" James said to his little brother.

"Just, I am worried about what will happen is all," Albus said.

"I know, and you got every right to be," James said. He knew his brother was worried about Hogwarts, and if they will accept him. "They will let you back in Hogwarts, look at me, I am allowed back, even though I have many detentions under my belt."

The two brothers laughed some, James liked the sound of his brother laughing, ever since the werewolf attack, he hasn't heard his laugh very much. "Your right James, I was just being stupid I guess."

"Don't say that, you weren't being stupid, you were just worried, nothing wrong with that at all." James told his younger brother. Albus nodded, he knew James was right.

"Yeah I know," Albus said looking at his brother.

"Good," James said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

**AN: Chapter 2 is up, how you all like it.**


End file.
